


Queen of Warlocks and Dragons

by Mrs_Hyperfixed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel deserves some love, Canon Divergent, Dragons, F/M, Illyrians, Injury, Magic, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, Warlocks, badass main character, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hyperfixed/pseuds/Mrs_Hyperfixed
Summary: Ten years after Prythian defeated Hybern, a mysterious being has replaced the Weaver of the Woods and staked a claim to the forest itself. Those first few foolish enough to seek it out and destroy it never got far enough to even see whatever horror lurked between the trees. The black dragon accompanying it burned all who tried.Hiding from the mother who would have you enslaved to serve her rule, you have lived in solitude with only your dragon and the beasts of the woods for company. Not even the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court have dared to brave the woods to meet this new threat. If this is how things are to be, then you are content to stay here with your only friend. Then an Illyrian soldier falls into your midst. Illyrians were responsible for the near extinction of warlocks, but letting someone die because of how they were born was something your mother would do. And you were your father's daughter. Healing him is long and arduous, and the distrust between you and him makes things difficult. But as time goes on and you begin to know him, you see how achingly vulnerable he is. And he begins to heal the wound that has been festering in your heart for too long. And it may be time to reclaim what is yours.





	Queen of Warlocks and Dragons

Fire.

The night had ended in fire. Wings of midnight soared through the darkness, rain hammering down. It was as if the gods themselves were trying to temper the flames that had spiraled out of control in the castle. The heat was supposed to be hellish. It was far hotter than the domesticated flame that human, fae and warlock summoned - either by magical or traditional means. Dragon fire was to regular fire what Danius was to a newt. There was nothing more destructive. It was the only fire that could burn stone. That was why they had chained his maw shut, only slackening it to shove pureed food between his teeth. You did not feel its heat. He was incapable of hurting you, both through the love he had for you and the magical bond you now shared.

You and Danius hadn’t meant for this to happen. You had both only wanted to leave that wretched castle where you had both been imprisoned. You had been kept a gilded cage, while Danius had been chained in a stone prison with only a large iron portcullis giving him a view of the sky that he belonged in. He had shot flame at your attackers, and you had watched their flesh slough off their bones. He shot another gout, and this time the flames stuck, clinging to the walls. 

Your own magical energy was depleted. You had used too much too fast in an explosive bout that had reduced the heavy chains to dust, as well as the portcullis barring him from the world. The roar of triumph that Danius bellowed shook the foundation of the castle. Exhausted, you had climbed onto his back, the scales providing easy purchase for you. Your legs straddled him, and there was no fear of falling. It was almost as if this was meant to be. Like you had been born with the knowledge of how to ride him.

Even as you flew on the back of the dragon that had stolen your heart you heard your mother’s screams echoing. They were not the screams of a parent that had lost their child. They were screams of someone in the throes of rage. She had let two opportunities slip through her fingers, and they were flying away together. 

The castle was burning. The village was far enough away to be safe. And you hoped that the fires raged long enough for your mother and her vile court to be reduced to nothing but ashes on the wind. You may not have meant for this to happen, but you weren't sorry that it had. 

Let them all burn.

 

Authors Note:

Hi all! I'm not really sure how active this fandom is, but if people decide that they want more, let me know in the comments. I have another fic ongoing at the moment, so my attention is going to be split between that too. Unlike my other fic, I've planned this one out a bit better.

I hope you all enjoy it! XX

P.S. Danius - Day-nee-us


End file.
